


(Compliation) Stargazing

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Proxima Midnight & Peter Quill, Thanos/Meredith Quill
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Meredith’s eyes rolled back as her entire body stiffened. Large, rough hands clamped down on her thighs, holding her in place as an enormous shaft burrowed deeper within her. Her legs quivered as her jaw dropped, her tongue lolled while her eyes widened further, her chest tightened, her heart accelerated. As the thick load shot inside her. The pulsation of the shaft sent thick vibrations of pleasure through her body. Gasping for air as she willed herself to move, her heavy limbs remained weighed down as she could only lay there while he withdrew from her, so slowly.

Thanos’ hands remained rigid against the woman’s sides, slowly loosening his hold as he slid his slicked, firm cock out of her. Its length still yet to retract. His broad smile contrasting her near exhaustion. He coaxed her body towards him, his large chest dwarfing her by comparison. Leaning closer, his lips brushed her ear then neck. He whispered softly, a gentleness despite his expanse. “Meredith, I was a child once, the others were cruel. As a baby, my family considered abandoning me. Our boy will be different. It may be seen at birth or many years later.”

Meredith slowly nodded, her weak arms and legs dragged to wrap around his form. “Of course, I understand.” Tilting her head against his chest as she sighed. He placed a hand against the back of her head as he spoke. “He will appreciate our choices, some day.” Meredith curved her lip slightly. “Some day, he could meet the rest of his family.”

Thanos paused, his hand curved as he glided against her back. “Some day, he will have choices to make and learn from.”


	2. Chapter 2

10 year old Peter scampered behind the taller woman as she strided across the ship with her boots thudding after each step. He struggled to maintain pace with her, his legs attempted to match her swing, the arch of her long limbs as she moved. Stumbling again, he reached out and patted her thigh.

Proxima sharply turned, her glare softened as her gaze landed on Peter. Holding out her hand, she grasped his then lifted him closer to her, balancing him in one arm as she resumed moving forward. He lightly cuddled against her wide chest. She spoke with a slight sharpness. “Why were you wandering around?”

Peter was accustomed to Proxima’s voice, coarse even at the best of times, yet he jolted then looked up. Meeting her firm gaze, he hummed. “I was all alone.” She scoffed yet clutched him firmer.

He gravitated towards Proxima, not because she was his sole sister. She always bristled at being referred to as a girl. She wasn’t like his mother. The Maw was too long winded to ever hold Peter’s interest, his odd speech and mannerisms also tended to provoke laughter in the boy. Cull was a distinct opposite, his grunts never failed to startle Peter when he was within earshot. Corvus did interest Peter, his older brother never objected to being referred to as a boy. Yet he seemed to take after dad. A quiet type who could make his intentions known with a word.

Peter leaned against his sister as he whispered. “Where were you going?” She patted his head with her free hand as she brusquely answered. “You are going back to your room. And staying there.” He knew better then to argue with her. As he moved down the hallway to his room he moved to step down from her arm, yet she tightened her hold.

Setting him down on the bed, a thin smile flickered across her lips as she rested her large paws on him. “If you can stay here, then I will have something for you when I return.” Peter kept his gaze on Proxima for a long moment, then nodded. “Okay.” Her smile vanished as her stern expression returned, yet she bent down to lightly kiss his cheek. “Behave, brother.”

He giggled and writhed as she kissed him, reaching out to grasp at her playfully. She remained close, letting him imitate her action then moved away from him. A final lingering glance from the doorway before she departed.


End file.
